


Kinktober Day 1: Cum Sit on my Face

by Kittykat23114



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Inflation, Creampie, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Deepthroating, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, First Time, Gay Keith (Voltron), I decided not to do masks, Kinktober, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), i almost forgot those tags oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat23114/pseuds/Kittykat23114
Summary: Day 1 of Kinktober: Deep-throating/Inflation/Face-sitting/Masks. I decided to forgo Masks since I couldn't figure out how to do that one with the others.It was Keith and Lance's 7 month anniversary, so Keith thinks they should go the next step in their relationship. Sex. But there was one problem.....Keith is a virgin.





	Kinktober Day 1: Cum Sit on my Face

Keith started pacing by his door, tugging at the hem of his shirt. It was his and Lance's 7 month anniversary, and Keith wanted them to go onto the next step of their relationship. Which was them having sex, and Keith wanted to be connected with Lance, physically and emotionally.

But Keith was scared, he's never had sex before. So it would be new to him, and he knew Lance had a bit more experience than him. He also didn't know how to bring this up to Lance, so he decided to just ask Lance to come to his room.

Which brings him to freaking out, pacing in front of his door. He took a few deep breaths before sitting on his bed, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "Just calm down..." Keith muttered to himself, jumping slightly when he heard a knock on the door.

"Keith? You in there, babe?" Lance said through the door. Keith gulped slightly before running his fingers trough his hair, attempting to get it to settle down.

"C-Come in..." Keith internally cursed for stuttering, looking up at Lance when he walked in. Lance rose an eyebrow at him before sitting down.

"Hey...you okay? You look a little red." Lance asked, adjusting Keith's bangs so he could look at his eyes. Keith nodded, blushing a bit more as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm okay....I just....I wanna talk to you about something." Keith stuttered out, sighing. Lance's eyebrows rose up, gently laying his hand on top of Keith's.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" Lance asked him softly, smiling at him as he ran his thumb along his knuckles. Keith took a deep breath before looking Lance in the eyes.

"I want to have sex." Keith said confidently. Lance choked on his spit, blinking as his eyebrows shot up.

"W-What? Like, right now?" Lance stuttered out, coughing slightly. Keith nodded, moving to sit in Lance's lap.

"Yeah. Do you?" Keith asked, cupping his face. Lance nodded, cupping the back of his neck. He pulled Keith down as he kissed him, resting his other hand on the small of his back. Keith sighed softly, his hands going up to run through Lance's hair. Lance ran his tongue along Keith's bottom lip, attempting to get Keith to open his mouth.

Keith opened his mouth for him, moaning softly when Lance thrusted his tongue into his mouth. Lance ran his tongue over his teeth and tongue, grinning as Keith moaned softly. Lance pulled away slightly to catch his breath before sucking on Keith's jaw, nipping it slightly. Keith panted, tugging at Lance's hair gently. Lance moaned softly before moving down Keith's neck, sucking and nipping the pale skin.

Keith tugged at Lance's hair harder, causing him to buck his hips up. Keith moaned as he felt the size of the buldge Lance had gained, grinding down on him.

Lance moaned softly as he sucked on Keith's neck hard enough to leave a bruise, one hand moving down to squeeze his ass while the other tangles in Keith's hair. Keith let out a soft moan as he continued to grind down on Lance, tilting his head a bit to expose more of his neck to Lance.

Lance continued to suck and nip at his neck, leaving hickeys here and there. Keith moaned softly before pulling Lance off of his neck. Lance made a confused noise in the back of his throat, raising an eyebrow at him.

Keith grinned at him as he moved down Lance's body, kneeling on the floor in between his legs. Lance turned a bit red as Keith palmed his dick through his jeans, moaning softly.

Keith started unzipping Lance's jeans, doing it slowly so he could tease him. Lance whined slightly, his hips bucking to get sometime of friction.

Keith pressed a kiss on the buldge before pulling his jeans off, along with the boxers. Keith's eyes widened a bit at Lance's size, wondering how that could ever fit inside of him.

He shook his head slightly, leaning forward to lick at the base of Lance's dick. He followed a vein up to the head, licking it up to the tip before leaving butterfly kisses on the tip.

Lance let out little pants, carding his fingers through Keith's hair. Keith smiled, his tongue running over the slit leaking precum. Keith slowly sucked the head into his mouth, his hand holding into the base gently.

Lance moaned softly, gripping his hair gently as Keith slowly inched more of his cock into his mouth. Keith pulled back a bit to breathe before taking more of Lance inside his mouth. 

He gagged when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat before he pushed foreword again, the tip going down his throat. Lance's eyes widened a bit as Keith started to suck on him, taking more of him until his nose touched Lance's pubic hair.

Lance moaned loudly as Keith deep-throated him, tugging at his hair as he sucked on him. "S-shit... Keith, stop..." Keith made a noise as he was pulled off Lance's dick.

Lance chuckled when Keith tried to chase after him. "I was about to cum, cariño..." Lance said, pulling Keith up from the floor. Keith turned a bit red, sitting on his lap. Lance smirked, nipping his jaw.

"Alright baby. Pants off. Now." Lance said, his voice causing Keith to shiver. Keith unzipped his own pants, pulling it down along with his boxers. Lance moved his hands down to Keith's ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks.

Keith moaned slightly before whining when Lance removed his hands, the Cuban laying back. Lance grinned at him, laying his hands on Keith's hips.

He moved the ravenette to above his face, wrapping his arms around his waist as he kissed the bottom of his thigh. Keith panted softly, grabbing onto the sheets as Lance ran his tongue over his anus.

Lance held him tightly as he licked on the rim of Keith's entrance, sucking on it lightly. Keith moaned, almost ripping the sheets. Keith let out a gasp as Lance worked his tongue into Keith's hole, moaning as it wiggled around.

Keith bucked his hips as Lance explored his ass. Keith kept moaning as Lance's tongue spread him open, bitting his bottom lip when he felt Lance's fingers trace around his entrance.

Lance pulled his mouth away, coating his fingers in spit before he pressed the middle one inside of Keith. Keith moaned loudly, bitting his bottom lip as Lance thrusted the finger inside him. Lance grinned, moving and curling the finger.

He slowly pushed another finger inside, spreading them apart to stretch Keith out farther. Keith moaned loudly, his hips bucking as Lance stretched him out.

After a few minutes, Keith had four of Lance's fingers inside of him. He was shaking by this point, whimpering and mewling as Lance curled and spread his fingers. "Lance...please.... I'm ready...."

Lance grinned, pulling his fingers out of Keith before he moved Keith so he could crawl out from under the ravenette. He cupped his cheek when Keith climbed into his lap, pulling him into a kiss.

Keith panted, grinding against him as he tugged Lance's shirt off. Lance panted before pulling off Keith's shirt, nipping and sucking at his collarbone. Keith let out a loud moan, tugging at his hair.

Lance let out a quiet moan before he flipped their positions, pinning Keith to the bed. He spat on his hand, rubbing it over his cock. 

Ocean blue met violet when Lance looked at Keith. "You sure you want to do this?" Lance asked softly, needing to make sure everything was consensual.

"Lance, I swear to God, if you don't put your dick inside right n-" Keith was interrupted by his own moan, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck as Lance pressed the head inside.

Lance panted in Keith's neck as he slowly pushed his cock inside of him, moaning when Keith squeezed around him. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance's hips, whimpering as Lance pushed inside deeper.

Lance stopped when he felt Keith tap his shoulder, looking down at him. "Y-you okay?" Lance stuttered out, restraining himself from pushing inside the last three inches. Keith panted, whimpering more.

"T-too b-big... Lance it's... it's n-not gonna fit..." Keith stuttered out, whimpering loudly. Lance pressed kisses all over Keith's face.

"You're doing so well, cariño. You got six inches inside, I know you can take the last three." Lance said softly, kissing the tip of his ear.

Keith whined, nodding. "S-slowly...." Keith stuttered out, tossing his head back slightly as Lance slowly pushed in the last three inches inside of him.

Lance panted against his neck, kissing it lightly. "You're doing so well, cariño. You took all nine inches. I'm so proud." Lance whispered to him, praising him. Keith panted as he adjusted to having so big inside of him.

He started wiggling his hips as he got used to it more, whining. "M-move...." Keith whimpered out, let out a loud moan as Lance slowly pulled out. Lance smirked, snapping his hips forward as he pushed back in.

Keith digged his fingers into Lance's shoulders, leaving red marks as Lance continued to thrust in and out of him. Keith kept moaning louder with each thrust, his moans drowning out Lance's pants and groans. Lance started thrusting faster and harder, adjusting his hips in different angles to try and find Keith's prostate.

He knew he found it when Keith let out a loud moan, the ravenette tossing his head back. "F-Fuck...there, Lance...." Keith moaned out, his nails using his back like a scratching post. Lance smirked, striking his prostate with every thrust. He sped up his thrusts, sucking on Keith's neck again. Keith let out little moans and whimpers with each hit to his prostate, the coil in his stomach tightening as he gets closer to coming.

"L-ahn-nce...gonna cum...." Keith whined out, clinging to Lance more. Lance nodded, panting against his ear. "M-me too..." Lance panted out, his thrusts becoming erratic. Keith let out a loud moan as he came, white streaks painting his stomach. Lance started thrusting as fast and hard as he could, chasing his orgasm. Lance snapped his hips one last time before cumming, his cock so deep inside Keith that his come made his stomach distend a bit.

Lance almost collapsed on top of Keith, pulling out slowly, causing them both to moan due to oversensitivity. Lance watched a trail of his cum leak from Keith hole, the rim barely closing to hide the sight from him. Lance groaned slightly, pressing his finger against his entrance, causing Keith to moan slightly.

"Lance...." Keith whined, glaring at him slightly. Lance chuckled, removing his finger and laying down next to him.

"Well?" Lance chuckled out, yelping when Keith whacked him with a pillow. Keith chuckled when Lance squawked at him, letting out a slight squeal when Lance grabbed him by the hips. Lance pressed kisses all over Keith's face, grinning at him as he pulled him into a spooning position. Keith glanced at him over his shoulder, intertwining their fingers.

"Happy 7 months...." Keith whispered, smiling softly when Lance kissed the top of his head.

"Happy 7 months, cariño." Lance whispered as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished day one on day two....So expect all the days to be late :)


End file.
